Starting Again
by lover-singer
Summary: New Title, took it off for a while: Becoming The Golden Trio Again. Harry, Hermione, and Ronald had a falling out as most friends do. Is it going to last? What are Remus and Severus doing? Slash: ReSe
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

Writer: JustBecauseI'mAgUrl

Story: Becoming the Golden Trio Again.

Rating: PG13-R

Warining: Swearing, Craziness, and Ootp Spoilers

Summary: It is three years after Harry, Hermione, and Ron have left Hogwarts. Each have grown apart, because of their job differences. Remus, Severus, and all the other Professors are at lost, so they get an idea. Harry James Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, are about to reconnect, in the weirdest way possible.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other of J. K. Rowling's wonderful characters. Hope you like!

A/N: It's back, after a request from _grugster_, Becoing the Golden Trio Again is back! YAY! That and I feel slightly more happy about it. If I get good reviews, maybe I can keep posting. BTW, ignore HBP, Dumbledore ain't dead, I refuse to believe it. :D Also, this is a slash, Sev/Rem, so if you don't like it, then don't read it. TURN BACK NOW!

Chapter 1: Beginning.

Hermione Granger, now twenty, sat in her office at the Ministry of Magic. She was now head of the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad. She was scribbling down a report to the new Minister of Magic, Neville Longbottom. She smiled slightly. She remebered when Neville had been a self-conscious sixteen year-old. Thinking of his past self, brought up memories of her, Harry, and Ron. She sighed. Harry and Ron had gotten in a fight. They had each come up to her and asked her not to see the other. She had gotten distraught and told them she wasn't going to see either of them. That was a couple of days before they left Hogwarts forever. She frowned intensely as she remembered what their stupid fight had been about.

_Flasback _

_Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way out to the Lake. Ron and Hermione sat down on a rock and looked expectantly at Harry, whom had dragged them out there in the first place. He sighed and looked deep in thought. Hermione and Ron stared at their friend as he inhaled shakily and looked at them again. "I-I-I have something to tell you two... so please keep all questions and or outbursts to yourself until I'm finished..." Hermione and Ron nodded. Harry took in another deep breath and started a full blown explanation of the prophecy from fifth year. Voldemort had kept very quiet over last year and this year, and Hermione and Ron were starting to wonder what was going on... Harry was always pale and shaky._

"_So I either have to be a murderer or a victim, and that's probably why Voldemort's been so quiet lately... He's probably trying to strengthen up... or trying to drag me along...whatever you like..." He finished biting his lip and looking uncertainly at his friends. Hermione had tears in her eyes and she stood up and hugged him. He hugged her back, closing his eyes. Ron was silent, but Hermione saw something in his eyes. _Anger._ She suddenly let go of Harry and turned around to look at Ron. Harry looked at him as well. _

"_Ron?" Hermione asked, voiceuncertain. Ron's head snapped up and he stared at Harry._

"_Why didn't you tell us this earlier! What were you thinking? You could of put us in Danger! Heck you've already put us in danger at the Department of Mysteries... And don't get me started on Sirius..." Harry's eyes blazed with anger. Hermione watched in amazement as Ron continued ranting. "I can't believe I stuck around! And you had the nerve..." Harry had enough. He punched Ron in the nose, which promptly started to bleed._

"_Dammit Ron. I wanted support, not your stupid ranting. If I needed ranting, I would've gone to my relatives. And if I'm not mistaken you followed me there willingly..." Harry had pulled his arm back again as if to strike Ron again, but Hermione had grasped it. He looked in surprise at her. She glared at him._

"_Hitting is not the answer... Calm down Harry." She bent down and looked at Ron's nose and waved her wand. The blood was cleared and Ron pounced on Harry. Hermione didn't have time to react. She stood over them yelling at them to stop, but they kept rolling around punching and kicking. _

_Before she knew what was happening, Professor Lupin and Professor Snape were trying to pull apart the two. Snape came up holding Harry and Lupin holding Ron. She slapped both of them and walked off. Harry stared after her and Ron glared at Harry. "Good going Potter."_

_End Flashback_

There was more to that story, but she didn't want to think about that now.She shook her head to clear her troubled thoughts and looked at her watch. _12:42_. She sighed. She missed her lunch break thinking about her ex-friends. And what did that get her?_ 'It got you more hurt feelings and an empty stomach._'Her practical-sensible sarcastic voice, that annoyed the hell out of her.

**Shut up.**

'_It's true, isn't it?'_

**Didn't I tell you to shut up?**

'_Well, yes–'_

**Then do it.**

'_Boy, are we grumpy... Is it that time of the month?'_

**Argh.**

She tuned out the voice and tried to go back to work, but found she couldn't. She sighed irritably and thought out loud, "Boys are more trouble than their worth..." Someone chuckled behind her. She turned around to find Ginny and she smiled at her.

"Damn straight." Hermione chuckled as well and looked at her nineteen year old friend.

"Whatcha' doin'?" Ginny smiled and held out a piece of parchment.

"It came to the wrong vestibule. It's a note from Hogwarts, I reckon." Hermione took it confused and pocketed it. "Wanna go to lunch with me Herms? I'm starved!" Hermione smiled and replied,

"You saved my poor stomach, I spaced over my lunch hour... Let's go." Hermione grabbed her coat, purse and a folder she was supposed to hand in. Hermione's and Ginny's lunch break wasn't exciting... except for the fact that Ginny's new boyfriend Draco Malfoy stopped by. That was a teeny shock for Hermione. If by teeny you mean dropping out of your chair in shock, then it was teeny.

"Hiya, to you to Grang–Hermione. Hope you don't mind me dating Gin..." Hermione's shocked face suddenly broke into a grin. She smiled at Gin and then looked back at Malf–Draco and said,

"I don't mind as long as you do me two favors..." He rose an inquiring brow, "Take care of her, and prank her idiotic brother..." He smiled a huge smile and held out his hand, which Hermione shook.

"Deal."

'_If I remember right, he was disowned a little after Hogwarts, and since then he had been very civil and good citizen like. He was now an auror... I'm kind of glad... Hopefully I can get to know him better, he seems like a smart b-man...'_ She smiled again and continued eating.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ron Weasley was currently circling the Chudley Cannons Pitch and mumbling obscenities under his breath. _'How could she do that to me? After all I gave her? Stupid bitch of whore Kaylen.' _He was now the keeper on the team and he had been with seven girls that week, and it was only Thursday. He smiled to himself at that thought. He'd have another girl by tonight. He could get laid then dump her the next day... Unless she was good in bed... Then they'd last a bit longer. '_Sounds like a date.'_ He laughed to himself and got ready for practice. (A/N: Sorry to all the Ron lovers if I made him sound to horrible... I thought it was funny...)

Ron made his way to his locker after practice, a nice suit on and opened it. A piece of parchment fluttered out he picked it up. _Ronald Weasley_ was written in elegant bright green writing. He turned it over and saw the Hogwarts crest stamped on it. He sighed irritably. The only things he remembered from Hogwarts were his ex-friends. He stuffed the note in his pocket and forgot about it until the next morning.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

A/n: I don't have many comments... Just review, Review, and REVIEW:D


	2. Chapter 2: To Hogwarts, Again

Disclaimer: If you really, Really, REALLY need to be reassured that I do not own these characters or whatever look on Chapter one...

Chapter 2: To Hogwarts, Again.

Hermione got out of the shower and wrapped her hair in a bun. She got dressed and read _The Daily Prophet_ while she ate. She suddenly stopped. She looked at her bedside table and saw the note that Ginny gave to her yesterday. She picked it up and saw the Hogwarts crest. She turned it over to find _Hermione Anne Granger_ written in elegant green writing. She opened the letter and read it's contents.

'_Dear Hermione,_

'_We are cordially inviting you to Hogwarts for a luncheon. The luncheon starts at ten o'clock sharp, Monday June 6th. All the students from your year will also be invited. Please come, it would be a great pleasure to have you here again._

_Signed,_

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Deputy Headmistress'_

Hermione sighed and put the note back on her table. She supposed she couldgo. She did have a day off Monday. She scribbled a reply and whistled. Right away her owl, Josephine, landed on her shoulder, leg out. She smiled at her and tied the note to her leg. She stroked her feathers and said, "Take that to Hogwarts Josie. That's a good girl." She opened the window next to her bed and let her owl start her journey. She suddenly smiled. "Crookshanks?" She heard a purr and found him under the table looking up at her. She bent down and asked, "You hungry? Hmm?" Crookshanks gave a short meow and she took that as a yes. She pointed her wand at his bowl and there appeared food. Crookshanks brushed past her and gobbled some of the food up. She smiled again and grabbed her coat and purse, heading out the door.

Ron had spent a partially bad evening the night before. The place he took his date to eat, he saw Ginny, his little sister, with Draco Malfoy, the pompous git. After watching them for awhile, he saw them swap spit. He got just a teeny bit mad. And again, if you mean by teeny, going over and just about wringing Draco's neck, then yes, teeny. Needless to say, he was thrown out of the restaurant and his date did not go to his room. She didn't even look back as she headed to her own apartment.

Ron looked into his bathroom mirror and frowned. Suddenly he looked behind him. There was his jacket, a note sticking out of it. He fetched it and read: _Ronald Wealsey._ His frown deepened as he remembered whom it was from. He opened the note and read it his frown deepening. He sighed irritably. '_I suppose I out to go... Then I would have a good time following Malfoy, if he went. Then I could really strangle him...'_ He nodded and scribbled a reply, and his small owl, Pig, came to his side at once, fluttering around his head excited. "Calm down, you bloody bird... Dammit Pig! Calm down." Pig had just ran into the wall being so excited. He sighed irritably again and picked his bird up. He tied the note to his leg, opened his window and threw Pig out. He cursed as he looked at the time and hurried out the door to the quidditch pitch.

Harry was sitting in his office, thinking over sixth year lesson plans. He was now the Defense against the Dark Arts professor and was satisfied. Though he wasn't very happy. He missed his friends. He sighed irritably as there was a knock on the door. "Come on in." He said in a stiff voice, not even looking up from his papers.

"Hiya Harry." Remus. He sighed again and looked up at his colleague.

"Hi Remus." Remus smiled slightly and asked,

"Tough day at the office?" Harry mock glared at him, but ended up laughing right along with Remus. "You ought to rest, Harry. Sirius, James, and Lily, wouldn't be pleased if I let you do this all day long." Harry smiled a bit and just nodded. "Are you free on Monday?"

"Yes..." Harry said distractedly, he was looking through his desk drawers.

"Well, you ought to meet me in my office..."

"Mm-hmm."

"Harry James POTTER!"

"What?"

"Tell me what I just said."

"Meet you in your office... Harry James Potter and to tell you what you had just said." Remus gave him the finger and replied,

"Stop being so sarcastic..." Harry only shook his head and looked at his colleague.

"What time?" Remus looked back at the his office door and then nodded.

"About nine thirty, a.m. if you could." Harry nodded and scribbled it down on a piece of parchment he had sitting in front of him.

"Right, Okay, C'ya then..." Remus sighed worriedly and left the office.

"What did he say?" Minerva asked earnestly. Remus sighed irritably. Minerva and Severus had wasted no time in bombarding him with questions. Severus didn't really look like he wanted to be there, though his eyes held a reluctant curiosity. He set down his quill and looked at the two.

"He said he'd be there... He wasn't very focused though..." Remus replied. Severus rolled his eyes.

"Duh, Lupin. That is why we came up with this plan. To get them back together so Potter would stop sulking..." Severus said sardonically. Remus glared at him and replied,

"We did for Hermione and Ron as well... Stop being so... so..." Remus struggled and Minerva smiled, amused and made her exit, knowing what she came to ask. Severus rolled his eyes.

"So right?" Severus finished. Remus glared at him and waved his wand unconsciously. Severus' hair turned red and gold. Severus yelled in rage and Remus scribbled something on the parchment in front of him. Severus pointed his own wand at Remus and whispered something Remus didn't even hear.

Remus got up and immediately he was turned into a dog. Severus smirked down at him and Remus whined. Severus looked down at the sandy colored dog. "You're pathetic..." The dog growled in response and Severus only laughed. "No. You are going to stay this way for a while..." With that he turned around, but the dog jumped on his back, knocking him down. Severus sighed. He got up again and turned around. The dog jumped on him again. Severus rolled his eyes and waved his wand. The dog, whom was currently panting, was turned back to Remus. Remus glared at his colleague and stood up brushing himself off.

"Well that was childish." Remus commented. Severus snorted.

"You can't really talk..." Severus retorted. Remus nodded, smiling. He stared at Severus for a moment and then shook his head. Severus looked at him questioningly.

"What?" Severus asked. Remus gave him a pained look.

"I was just thinking. What if they don't get back together? What if two of them become friends again, but the other doesn't act the way we planned? What if–" Severus waved his wand and Remus was silenced.

"Remus." Remus looked at the potions master and Severus continued. "Stop thinking." Remus smiled and laughed silently, still being under the silence charm. Severus waved his wand and Remus' cheerful laughter came out.

"Yes, sir." He saluted. Severus glared.

"Stop being sarcastic as well, that is my trademark. Your trademark is to be the really nice guy... no more sarcasm." Severus glared to prove his point. Remus stopped laughing.

"Now just wait a minute. I think your trademark is being scary, and sarcastic. I'm nice and sarcastic. How about that?" Severus shook his head. "What?" Severus shook his head and replied,

"No. I'm sarcastic and you're nice. Got it?" Remus rolled his eyes and muttered, 'Whatever.'. Severus nodded. "Good now that's settled..." He left and Remus smiled slightly. He got back to work on his sixth years' reports on mummies and their curses.

Minerva McGongall walked up to Professor Dumbledore's office and whispered, 'Vampire teeth.' She walked up the grand staircase, and knocked on the door. "Come in." Dumbledore's voice called, cheerful. Much too cheerful.

"You called for me, Headmaster?" Minerva asked, suspicious. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Yes. I have something to propose..." He trailed off and Minerva looked confused.

"What?" She was still suspicious. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled more and he smiled.

"Severus and Remus, have been behaving, yes?" He commented slyly. Minerva scoffed.

"Hardly. It's as if they are in school again. Except there is no James or Sirius to mess with Severus before Remus can..." Minerva's voice held amusement in it. Dumbledore nodded.

"Exactly... I'm proposing we do the same thing that we're doing for Harry, Hermione, and Ron, for Severus and Remus." Dumbledore examined his nails uninterestedly. Minerva's eyes widened.

"But-but–" She suddenly smiled wide. "BRILLIANT. Bloody brilliant. Can I propose something?" Dumbledore nodded.

"By all means." Dumbledore looked curious.

"We attach them by their arms. Remus' right and Severus' left. Those are their dominating arms. (As in their wand or writing arms.)" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily.

"You never cease to amaze me, Minerva..."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>


End file.
